


crushed little stars

by softadler



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Astrology, F/M, Fluff, mulder is a picture book libra, office fluff, probably around season 3 in my mind but this could honestly fall anywhere, scully doesnt like being a pisces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softadler/pseuds/softadler
Summary: mulder finds an astrology book down in the basement and is extremely keen  to share his newfound obsession with his partner scully.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	crushed little stars

**Author's Note:**

> cute little one shot, that i did not proof read, because i have work in the morning and we own up to our mistakes! hope you enjoy :)

‘’Scully?’’, Mulder asked his partner from the other side of the office desk. Without looking up from her work, she gave him a little ’hmph?’, which was supposed to be indicating that she was listening.

‘’Would you say I’m idealistic?’’, he asked her curiously to which she only let out a forced laugh.

‘’What's that supposed to mean?’’, Mulder quickly asked.

’’Idealistic to the point of the delusion, Mulder.’’, she declared matter of factly whilst looking up at him from her work, ‘’If you are anything it’s an idealist. So I would say yes.’’, Scully looked back down and went back to her work.

Mulder quietly sat on her answer for a couple of minutes, whilst staring at his book, before starting again.

‘’Scully?’’

‘’Mulder, it’s 4:00 on a Friday. If I hurry up I might be able to get out of here by 4:30 and actually enjoy my life for 48 hours. This better have something to do with the case files that you are obviously not working on.’’, she shot an accusing look at the book which was resting in his hands.

He smirked at her.

‘’Would you say I’m diplomatic?’’

She sighed loudly, before putting her pen down.

‘’What the hell is this about, Mulder? Are you starting an online dating profile? What’s with these questions?’’

Scully stared at him in confusion before Mulder closed the book, whilst keeping a finger in it, before flashing her the cover. It read:

‘’’ Astrology: Decoding the Signs’, by Celia D. Faulkner’’

She examined the book quickly before glancing back up at her partners face, who was excitedly beaming at her.

‘’Did you know that I’m a Libra?’’, he flashed her another smile, ‘’Hey! Why are you putting your hands in your face!’’

She nervously peered at him from between her hands and took in the scene in front of her eyes which was Mulder, who hadn't looked this excited about a subject since one of the witnesses in a case turned out to work in an adult night club, flashing her his teeth in a huge grin, like a little kid.

Somehow the most shocking part of all this was Mulder reading a book written by a woman.

She extracted her face from her hands and grinned at him, ‘’So, you found your new cosmic obsession?’’

Mulder glared at her: ‘’Scully it’s not all that unscientific! I mean the human body is about 70% water  
and now tell me what controls the water on earth?.’’, he shot her a challenging look.

She stared at him blank-faced: ‘’Don’t make me say-’’

‘’The Moon!’’, he cut her short. ‘’It just makes sense that we are defined by what position the planets were in when we were born!’’

She sighed out loud again and spoke more to herself than to anyone else ‘’I can not believe I am talking to an Oxford graduate.’’

‘’I mean I am undoubtedly the epitome of a Libra, listen to this!’’, he retaliated.

Before he got the chance to start, Scully muttered under her breath ‘’Well not undoubtedly or you wouldn't have to ask me.’’

He shot her a look that made him smile innocently at him, ‘’Continue.’’, she spoke encouragingly.

‘’Libras are known for having a strong sense of justice, being selfless, generous, peaceful and loving social interactions. They crave fairness, balance and can be self-indulgent.-’’

‘’Well that one's true.’’, Scully quietly remarked, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows. He shot her another silencing glance,

‘’Sorry’’, she pretended to zip up her mouth and throw away the key, then mouthed, ‘’I am listening.’’

It was hard for Mulder not to smile at this, most people didn’t know that there was a fun and playful side to his partner because all they saw when they looked at her was a stern, sober and calculated FBI agent. He took pride in knowing that he was one of the only people that could get this side of her out, even if to her face he pretended to be annoyed by her interrupting.

‘’Anyways…’’, he glanced up at her, silently daring her to try interrupting him again, then back to the book, ‘’Where was I? Oh yes. Libras are known to cover their own feelings up with humour, however, are amazing conversationalists. They are painfully honest and have an opinion about everything.’’

Mulder looked at his partner expectantly, which only indicated that she was still forbidden from speaking as her mouth was locked, which merely made him roll his eyes at her.

‘’Oh, look there's more, now it gets interesting’’, he smirked, pulling his eyebrows up before continuing, ‘’Love life, oooh, are you ready to hear what I get up to Scully?’’

Now she was the one hiding a smile and rolling her eyes, as she still wasn’t allowed to speak.

‘’’ Libras exude highly attractive self-confidence. They are sure of themselves and can be master seducers once they set their eyes and hearts on you.’’, he glanced back at her and shot his eyebrows up twice smirking, ‘’They are very good conversationalists and give personalized attention and are’, Wow listen to this:’’, he interrupted himself, before continuing, ‘’’ the most charming sign.’’

Scully stared at him dumbfoundedly, ‘’Mulder, I am gonna have to respectfully disagree.’’

‘’Scully, first of all, if you wanna talk to me, go find your key and unlock your mouth first otherwise I technically can’t hear you ‘’, Mulder saw his partner smile at this, ‘’Secondly you can’t sit here and tell me that you have never been charmed by me.’’

He glanced over at Scully who was quietly sitting in her chair and closely examining Mulder, as he started slowly rising from his chair and making his way towards Scully. His partner who was attentively watching his every move, saw him carefully placing his hand on her shoulder before lowering his head to her ear and whispering.

‘’I can be charming.’’

The second those words left his mouth, Scully playfully elbowed him in the stomach, pushing him away from her and started laughing uncontrollably. Even if it was clearly a joke on Mulders end, he looked like a hurt little boy, whilst he was making his way back to his seat on the other side of the table.

‘’Hey! Why are you laughing?’’, he questioned her quickly.

‘’Mulder if anything, that just proved my point. If you think that's charming, I feel sorry for the women in your life.’’, she jokingly said before finally lowering her gaze onto the sheet in front of her again, to get in some work. Mulder, however, had other plans.

‘’Listen, whatever, let's forget about charming. In terms of the other attributes I named they all seem to fit me perfectly.’’, he was ready to defend his newfound passion to the grave.

Scully gave out another huge sigh, before dramatically dropping her pen onto the table and exhaling a tired: ‘’Fine.’’, she inspected his face again, ‘’Mulder, would you say you are unique?’’

He observed her face, not knowing what this question was truly about.

‘’Sure, aren’t we all in our own terms?’’

‘’Would you say you tend to be unpredictable?’’

He still wasn’t too sure where this was going but answered her anyway.

‘’Well...yes, I suppose I am. Where are you going with this?’’, he finally asked her.

Scully sat up straighter in her chair, obviously happy to finally be challenged since this is the best way their dynamic worked.

‘’Where I am going with this is, basic psychology and you of all people should know that Mister Oxford Education.’’, she pulled up her eyebrows at him, whilst he rolled his eyes, ‘’It is so plainly obvious, we agree with what we are being told, those attributes I just told you are common for the star sign of Aquarius and yet you still agreed with them, merely because they are so incredibly general that everyone could agree with them.’’

She watched her partners mouth open and knew exactly what was about to leave his mouth, before he even said anything, so they spoke over each other for a good second.

‘’How do you know about-’’

‘’I know that those are Aquarius traits-’’

Mulder quickly indicated for her to continue.

‘’Thank you. As I said I know those are Aquarius traits because Melissa was into all that stuff too and she was an Aquarius.’’, she stopped for a second looking at him with her glassy blue eyes and Mulder could instantly recognize the sorrow in her eyes whilst talking about her late sister.

‘’Not only astrology but also Tarot, I still know my way around a tarot deck.’’, she smiled weakly to herself, which also made her partner softly at her. 

Moments like these were rare with his partner, Mulder thought, she wasn’t one to talk about her feelings let alone her childhood or about treasured family memories. So he always tried to savour these moments when they came and also made an effort to give her the space to talk and not interrupt when she decided to open up to him. Scully fell silent for a couple of seconds before sharply inhaling,

‘’Anyways, other than Tarot she obviously taught me a lot about astrology and that’s why I know about certain traits, not of every sign, but the ones in my family mostly.’’, she looked down onto her pain, Mulder suspected that Scully felt embarrassed for sharing something very personal with him.

‘’Which are?’’, he softly asked her, trying to not break the comforting atmosphere they created in their little bubble. She gazed at him as if to tell him that he didn’t have to do this but Mulder gave her a determined nod, indicating for her to go on. Another sharp inhale on her side of the table before she went on,

‘’Let’s see’’, she paused for a second reflecting, ‘’My mom is a Virgo, my dad is a Capricorn, well, I already said Melissa is an Aquarius and I am-’’

‘’A Pisces.’’, he finished her sentence for her.

She chuckled, ‘’You’ve already been reading up on me!’’

‘’How could I not’’, he spoke jokingly, carefully trying not to break eye contact with her, ‘’If a person on the street told me they had all the answers to you, I’d be all over them, now imagine the universe holding them all.’’

She rolled her eyes at him holding back a smile, whilst her cheeks were turning crimson. Mulder, however, had known his partner long enough to recognize that this eye roll wasn’t an annoyed one but quite the opposite, one that called him dorky in the best way possible.

‘’Well, I’ll tell you a little secret: It doesn’t hold all the answers. My star sign is among other, very obvious factors, the reason why I don’t believe in any of that stuff because the Pisces traits couldn’t be more inaccurate for me.’’, she let that sit in the air for a second, before starting again, ‘’ Melissa used to tell me that someone probably messed up my birth date and my parents never noticed. Every time my Type A behaviour used to come out she’d always shout; ‘Dana! You are such a Virgo!’.’’ 

Mulder watched Scully softly grin again before taking the book back into his hands and opening the page for Pisces.

‘’Let’s have a look. Right of the bat, it says ‘creative’, what would you say?’’

She gave him a blank stare, which gave him his answer.

‘’Okay, so next one is empathetic, I would definitely say that you are!’’

She groaned at him in frustration, ‘’Yeah but so are you, and my uncle and my neighbours wife. That is why astrology isn’t real.’’ He watched his partner glance at the clock and exhale loudly.

‘’Great Mulder it’s 5:10 pm and I get to take all of this back home with me. Check your horoscope for whether or not you’re gonna get into trouble for not having a finished case report on Skinner's desk on Monday morning.’’

She gave him a mocking smile, before standing up and packing her things, as Mulder was still reading. As his partner was about to leave the door he started again,

‘’’ Generous, altruistic to the point of self-destruction, whilst isolating themselves and not being able to ask for help, self tormenting, natural leader, truthful, humble and devoted’, believe in it or don’t believe in it but these all sound like you to me.'', he saw his partner quietly observing his face, truly listening to him, ''Even if you believe that we’d agree with any trait, being suggested to us, ask yourself why people would suggest them to you in the first place.’’, he saw her fall quiet in the doorframe.

‘’As your friend, I see you in all these and even if it isn’t scientific, isn’t it nice to find identity in something? Or have a friend connect certain behaviour to you? Take it as a compliment Scully.’’

When he was finished his partner flashed him her first genuine smile of the afternoon, no mockery or playfulness, just pure gratefulness in her eyes.

‘’Thank you, Mulder. Have a good weekend!’’, she declared before moving out of the doorframe, just as she was about to disappear from his eyesight, he called out,

‘’Scully?’’, he heard her turn and reappear in the doorframe.

‘’What is it’, she asked curiously.

‘’Just wanted to let you know that, right here it says that Libra and Pisces have an amazing sexual compatibility, in case you meet another Libra this weekend.’’, he winked at her accompanied by the dorkiest grin he could produce.

He knew what was coming but enjoyed her last over the top eye roll of the week anyway. As she was walking towards the elevator, he heard his partner call out.

‘’I sure hope none of the Libras show up at my apartment.’’

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments keep me happy :) ( any pisces here? i know none in real life so i had to research a lot for this one, luckily i'm a libra, so that part was easy hehe)


End file.
